


女神之躯

by Mermaid_fish



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid_fish/pseuds/Mermaid_fish
Summary: 王国国王帝弥托利x教廷大司教贝雷特大型OOC请务必注意，有男人持有女性器官的描写，龙族卵生描写，最雷的大概就是OOC了大毛子可能会很粘人很OOC，请务必注意！还可能会有点矫情注意！没有什么处子血之类的玩意，我们开车有时候科学点，扩张足够的话是不会流血的【认真】我没有捉虫，所以，可能会有很多虫





	女神之躯

**Author's Note:**

> 王国国王帝弥托利x教廷大司教贝雷特  
大型OOC请务必注意，有男人持有女性器官的描写，龙族卵生描写，最雷的大概就是OOC了  
大毛子可能会很粘人很OOC，请务必注意！  
还可能会有点矫情注意！  
没有什么处子血之类的玩意，我们开车有时候科学点，扩张足够的话是不会流血的【认真】  
我没有捉虫，所以，可能会有很多虫

帝弥托利曾经在贝雷特样貌刚改变的时候问过贝雷特：“老师，身体会有其他的影响吗？”

当时贝雷特尽管小小的犹豫了一下，但最后还是回答自己的学生说是身体除了头发以外并没有什么其他的变化，让帝弥托利产生了女神的力量仅仅只是用在了改变发色和眸色的错觉，可能还有一点身体上略微的增强。

他真的以为仅仅只是如此。

抛开那段血泪的追求史，帝弥托利终于好不容易把那枚指环套上了自己老师的无名指，期间做经历的“劫难”国王大人已经不想去回忆了，本来以为终于把老师追到手之后后面的事情应该就能更加顺利成章，但是事实告诉这位国王。

你永远想不到女神会给你什么考验。

像是那最深最清澈的湖水一样，大司教的双眼总是装满了温柔的看着自己的学生们，对他来说自己的学生似乎永远都还是那群在学校里玩闹的孩子。

但是帝弥托利并不想这样，他希望自己的老师能正视自己已经是个成年人这个事实，正因为不想再继续被当作孩子看所以他才要送出那枚指环。

但就现在这个结果看来，似乎一切都没有什么变化。

嘴里轻轻的哼着从蕾雅和苏蒂斯那里学来的歌曲，温暖柔软的右手慢慢的在青年柔软的金发上抚摸着，就像是在安抚一直大型猫科一样，看不出时间流动的脸在树荫间破碎的阳光下不难看出那抹明显的温柔。

帝弥托利枕在自己老师的大腿上，长时间被繁重工作塞满的大脑几乎要被头上的手和那特意放轻的声音成功催眠，特地选的树荫让阳光也不会刺眼，恰到好处的温度和鼻尖属于贝雷特的味道让这个青年差点没控制住自己想往自己老师小腹蹭的冲动。

这样的气氛就连周围徘徊的猫咪都没顶住诱惑，不如说只要贝雷特坐在了那里不动，就没有猫能忍住不凑过去。

对贝雷特而言，帝弥托利有时候就像一只特大型的猫。

“老师……”金色大型猫似乎根本没有察觉他最终没能控制住自己的这个事实，双手轻轻的握着贝雷特空闲的右手，金色的脑袋一点一点就埋进了教师柔软的小腹，贝雷特甚至能感觉到自己学生的笔尖还在自己小腹上蹭了蹭。

“完全就是一只大猫啊……”带着一点笑意，贝雷特一边想着一边又轻轻的揉了揉那头金色的头发。

“……为什么，老师……晚上不愿意跟我一起……”

尽管难以启齿，但帝弥托利还是趁着睡意彻底征服自己的脑子之前把一直想的问题小声的问了出口，不过他没能坚持到老师的回答就忍不住睡了过去。

贝雷特并没有回答自己学生的这个问题，倒不是自卑或者什么，只是难得的常识告诉这位老师，“原因”可能会把自己的学生吓到，他知道帝弥托利不会讨厌自己，但这不代表对方不会被吓到。

神秘动听的歌谣依旧在花园处若隐若现的安抚着那个还是缺少睡眠的国王，谁都不会不看气氛在这个时候闯进去打扰，托自己老师的福，帝弥托利度过了一个异常平静安眠的下午。

晚餐过后，难得有了一天休息能不处理公务的帝弥托利被自己的老师兼伴侣邀请到了房间内，本以为是老师难得打算开茶会，但到了房间后看到只穿着一件黑色宽松单衣和长裤的贝雷特之后帝弥托利整个人都愣在了门口。

“老师你这是……要睡了吗？”

听到学生这个问题的贝雷特微不可见的歪了歪头。

“我在等你，回答你下午的那个问题，不进来吗？”

帝弥托利赶紧跟了进房间。

并没有特地的把房间换去3楼处大司教专门的房间，贝雷特如同还在学级教书时一样，房间依旧是学生宿舍深处的那个单人房间，完全说不上豪华但却充满了属于贝雷特本人的生活气息，房间内的一切都在告诉帝弥托利自己的老师平时在房间内都会做些什么。

“其实我一直都在犹豫到底要不要告诉你，虽然说不上是什么恶心可怕的事情，但也不算是正常的情况……”贝雷特主动的把帝弥托利带到了床边坐下，他能感觉到自己说“不算正常”时帝弥托利突然绷紧的手部皮肤。

“难道老师是……性冷淡吗？”帝弥托利尽可能的放轻了自己的声音，但贝雷特似乎并不介意这点，依旧语气平淡的说着：“并不是这方面的问题，比这种还要稍微复杂一点。”

绿色的眼睛看向了天蓝的眸子，帝弥托利听到自己的老师问：“还记得我说的，女神苏蒂斯把她的力量给了我这件事吗？”

“……记得，老师你的头发和眼睛也是因为这个原因才会变成现在这样对吧。”

贝雷特点了点头，然后继续说道：“其实不止这个，跟着头发和眼睛一起来的来由其他东西，不过对生活并没有什么影响你们也看不出来。”

帝弥托利在战场上救了自己很多次的直觉告诉他接下来自己老师说的事情肯定十分惊人。

“跟着苏蒂斯的力量一次过来的还有一部分苏蒂斯的本质，或者说性别？”

“……老师你的意思难道是……难道老师你现在是……女性吗？”苏蒂斯女神在上，帝弥托利头一次觉得说话是如此艰难的一件事。

“不，我还是男人，这点我可以肯定，只是还多了……”似乎本人也很纠结到底要不要把那个名词说出来，“应该说是，共存了吧，就像我和苏蒂斯一样。”

帝弥托利用了一壶茶的时间才消化完自己老师告诉自己的信息，而这段时间里看着整个人愣住的帝弥托利，贝雷特有点担心是不是真的把人吓到了。

说实话，帝弥托利如果不能接受贝雷特也觉得完全正常，毕竟正常人都该是这种反应，一个男人却有着女性的器官，那并不算是正常的情况。

终于消化完信息量的帝弥托利回过神来就看到自己老师那明显能看出失落情绪的样子，直觉告诉他如果这下没处理好，好不容易送出去的指环就要等于白送了。

“唉……所以就是这样，其实我今晚就是想告诉你这件事，如果你没办法接受我也……”

“不是的！”帝弥托利制止了贝雷特后面的话，双手牵拉住自己伴侣的双手，险些控制不住的力度让贝雷特觉得手骨有点发疼，但他并没有出声阻止对方，“我并不是不能接受，只是……”

贝雷特没有说话，只是静静的用眼睛看着自己这个突然有点狼狈的学生。

“我没想到是这样，我甚至很感激……”

感激女神能让我有机会拥有跟你共同的结晶。

帝弥托利在察觉到自己感情的时候就已经做好了需要从旁支寻找王国继承人的准备，他不想背叛自己的老师、自己的伴侣跟其他人产下养育后代，他接受的教育和他的感情都没办法允许自己这么做。

“额……我并不确定我是否能带给你后代，帝弥托利……”有并不代表能生，贝雷特还是很清楚的，芙莲和西提斯不止一次的暗示自己血脉的独特性，蕾雅化身为洁白无瑕者的画面还很清晰的在脑子里，“我的血液似乎会，比较特殊……”

“能拥有老师已经是我最大的荣幸了，如果我会因为这样的离开你，光是青狮子的大家就能到王国去追杀我了。”

贝雷特这次没有再说话，如湖水般幽深的眸子静静的看着自己的学生，随后年长者把交握的双手挨上了自己的脸侧。

柔软的皮肤紧贴着粗糙有着细微疤痕的双手，帝弥托利听到了那小声的邀请：“那就，做你想做的……”

得到允许的大猫毫不犹豫的马上扑倒了主动靠近的猎物。

并不宽敞的木床上，教堂内总是神圣不可侵犯的大司教被自己的学生扯坏了衣服，破碎的黑布像掉落的鸦羽一样散落在床单和地面上，经历了无数战斗却依旧白皙没有伤疤的皮肤上被留下了一个个明显的红色指痕。

金发的青年迷恋的在自己老师的颈脖处又舔又咬，如同撒娇的大猫，宽松的裤子被探入的手扯松拉下，更多的痕迹逐渐蔓延到所有可视的皮肤上。

就像是捕猎者在自己的所有物上进行标记一样。

发软的大腿间被强硬的顶入了另一个人的大腿，敏感的跨间被一下又一下的顶蹭着，让贝雷特几乎头皮发麻的酥痒感从下半身不断的传来，身体的深处几乎是渴望的泛起了一种甜腻的疼痛感，仅靠着最后的羞耻心让他忍住了没有说出渴求的话。

早已把常服外套也已经脱下的帝弥托利却觉得房间里比之前还要热了许多，周遭的空气像是吸满了不存在的水分让人闷得发紧，年长者那强忍的闷哼如同顶级的媚药，每次都几乎要把青年的理智砸到粉碎。

良好的教育不断的告诉这位国王这时候必须耐心和温柔，帝弥托利并不想在情事上给自己的伴侣带来太多的疼痛，尽管他的怪力总是不小心就让贝雷特发出因为疼痛的颤声。

被不断顶蹭的跨间逐渐升起了一种难言的空虚感，它促使着贝雷特下意识的夹紧了腿间的入侵者主动的进行厮磨，模糊的哭腔内逐渐染上了一丝不满足。

这一切都让帝弥托利本就不坚定的理智更加摇摇欲坠。

环抱着教师腰身的左手把人带起坐到了自己腿上，身体的重量让本就紧贴的跨和大腿贴得更紧，帝弥托利能清楚的感觉到坐起的瞬间自己老师那瞬间绷紧的身体。

薄薄的布料很快阻拦不住那阵潮湿，国王深色的裤子上逐渐出现了细微的湿痕，已经被堵上了唇舌的大司教最终没能控制住自己的声音开始从喉咙里发出破碎的呜咽声。

柔软的唇舌间，帝弥托利觉得自己尝到了已经很多年都没能尝到甜味，像是没能被满足的孩子不断向大人讨要着零食一样，不断的深入霸占着。

探到跨间的右手指尖终于触碰到那开始滴着情液的软缝之间，似乎同样察觉到了那贴上的手指，贝雷特那一直只是搭在青年肩上的双手终于还是紧张的抓紧了帝弥托利后背的衣物。

不可能会不紧张，无论从哪方面贝雷特这个时候都没办法让自己不紧张。

同样紧张的还有房间内的另一个人，身为男性，帝弥托利此时比任何人都清楚自己已经探入指尖的地方是一个男人绝对不会拥有无比柔软的地方。

只属于他一个人的地方。

终于被松开的唇舌颤抖了一瞬，最后年长者把头往青年肩侧一埋，自暴自弃的小声道：“你……轻点……”

他现在比任何人都担心帝弥托利的怪力。

滑腻散发着甜香的液体被手指不断的涂抹在入口，比任何时候都要仔细的动作搅开了肉唇，粗糙的指尖慢慢刺入了入口内，狭窄的壁道立刻不欢迎的夹紧了这位入侵者。

指尖的触感让青年整个人都像是卡带了一样顿住，以往皇宫人员教的知识像是被瞬间清空，耳边能听到属于贝雷特颤抖的呼吸和呜咽，后背被抓紧的衣服能轻易的体现出这位老师的紧张。

察觉到自己学生整个人都停住的贝雷特眨了眨泛着水雾的眼睛，他很感谢学生的体贴，但这样下去今晚都没办法结束了。

“……帝弥……”卡带的帝弥托利很快察觉到自己老师的身体正主动的往自己的手上压，被衣物遮住的男性性器并没有软下去，显然现在的情况并不会让对方感觉到疼，“你可以，不用那么小心的……”

帝弥托利觉得自己一直努力维持的理智在这一刻终于“嘣”的一声彻底断了。

“呜、轻……轻点……呜呜……”

床铺晃动的声音充满了房间，所幸房间的位置在一楼而隔壁又在就已经清空了出来，不然怕是第二天整个教廷都要知道大司教房间的床摇得连隔壁都能听到。

从原来趴在青年肩头到现在被压在墙壁上肏弄，期间经历了什么贝雷特已经完全想不起来了，背靠着坚硬的墙壁，颈侧被啃咬得几乎找不出一块完好的皮肤，或深或浅的红痕布满了每一处。

贝雷特第一次知道自己的身体还能这么柔软。

抬高的双腿被强行往两边压开，身下的入口彻底的暴露在两人的可视范围中，属于青年深色的性器被彻底的没入了那处女性的入口钟抽送搅动。

各种体液混合到一起的透白色液体被顶弄的性器挤压带出，淌满了大腿间和臀部，就连身下的床单也湿得粘人。

像是不知道节制为何的金发国王不断的开拓着自己老师的身体，一昧的往深处用力的顶弄，强悍的力度让贝雷特几乎连个完整的单词都没办法说完。

教师那属于男性的性器不断的溢流着分不出是精液还是体液的半透明液体，白皙的皮肤上上沾满了之前被插射的精液，平坦紧致的小腹下不时能看到一点点被撑起的弧度。

过量的情欲和快感几乎要把这位一向冷静的教师逼疯，尤其是每每深处被用力顶撞摩擦得时候更是能让帝弥托利清晰的听到属于自己老师那清晰的啜泣声。

那种无助弱小的、像是小动物被欺负却又没办法反抗的啜泣声完美的刺激到了这只大猫的兴奋点。

“已经、不……呜啊——！呜呜……”

“老师……老师……”

低沉充满情欲的声音一次次在贝雷特耳边响起，明知道继续纵容的话绝对不行，但对着自己最偏心的学生贝雷特还是没办法果断的拒绝。

这样的结果就是肚子里被一次又一次射入了粘腻的白浆。

持续长时间的性事让贝雷特几乎连抓挠的力气都没有，离开了墙壁却又几乎被彻底的压进了床褥间，属于另外一个人的精液几乎要填满了那女性的甬道，没再继续被性器填满的蜜口不断有白色的液体往外淌着，好不容易前面得到了休息，后面的入口又被打开进入。

两处地方都被彻底侵犯的男人却根本没法进行任何挣扎反抗，像是有着用不完的精力一样，贝雷特几乎怀疑今天他怕是会帝弥托利操死在这张床上。

“老师……我……好喜欢老师……”像是猫咪讨食一样，金色的脑袋不断磨蹭着这个放纵自己的男人，话语有多柔软下半身就有多用力。

贝雷特突然清晰的认识到了艾特蕾拉老师说的那句“男人的嘴就是骗人的鬼”的意思。

开荤的野兽不完全吃饱肚子根本不会停下来，等这场情事彻底结束的时候，贝雷特甚至感觉不到自己的双腿和腰。

“果然，还是不可以。”

彻底失去意识之前，贝雷特下定决心的想到。

事后大司教三天没有出现在大教堂的事情先不提，一直焦心王国没有继承人的守旧贵族某日在议会上听到了国王帝弥托利十分高兴的告知伴侣怀孕的事情。

先不说怀孕不怀孕，一瞬间不知晓情况的人都在想：等等，什么时候您有了伴侣。

但是看到那位王国之剑漆黑的脸色之后，没有人敢把这个疑问问出口，于是国王伴侣到底是谁这个问题终究还是没有得到解答。

又过了一段时间后，被芙莲一边称赞“不愧是老师，这蛋壳真是好”一边高兴的被塞了一个大白蛋的帝弥托利那一刻才有一次认识到“他的老师似乎确实并不是人类”这个事实。


End file.
